Assassin series RE: A broken hero
by Askre5
Summary: Three weeks ago, he disappeared. Now he has returned, broken and tormented. He tells his family what happened and about a mysterious black clad turtle calling himself 'Leonardo, Assassin and Bounty hunter'.
1. Kidnapped, broken and shattered

**A/N:** Story originally written and posted on 04/03/2006

Welcome to A Broken Hero.

This happens in the 80's Toon universe. It is Assassin Leonardo vs. 80's Toon Leonardo.

And because this is the 80's toon universe, Raphael is not a temperamental turtle, he's wisecracking and sarcastic, a bit rude but not hot tempered and has little or no dispute with Leonardo.

Leonardo is undisputed and enthusiastic leader of the turtles.

Donatello can seemingly build anything out of anything and Michelangelo is well, heavy on the surfer slang. Oh and Splinter is Hamato Yoshi mutated into a rat.

But this is not a comedy so certain aspects of the 80's Toon have been removed or toned down.

Chronologically speaking, this particular story happens before Turtotopia, so the Assassin hasn't met the 2k3 Toon turtles.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

Assassin Leonardo is based off the TMNT.

The story, is copyright © 2006 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 **Warning: This story will contain violence and torture. Implied and perhaps mildly described adult situations.**

 **This story is canon to the Assassin series.**

 **This story is part of the Main storyline of the Assassin series but is not a numbered long instalment.**

 _Sum: Three weeks ago, he disappeared. Now he has returned, broken and tormented. He tells his family what happened and about a mysterious black clad turtle calling himself_ _'Leonardo, Assassin and Bounty hunter'._

* * *

 **Chapter 1. – Kidnapped, broken and shattered**

He could only crawl on his knees, barely enough strength left. Bleeding badly with a cracked plastron, the agonizing pain was almost overwhelming. The fear pushed him onward, towards the black opening.

 _I… I can't fight any more…_

 _No… no please…_

The memories assaulted his mind, they fueled his fear. He reached the gate; there was mad laughter behind him. Nobody followed, his tormentor stood somewhere out of sight and watched him crawl away.

 _Please let me go…_

 _I can't… I can't go on._

He went through the opening but couldn't see. All that he knew was that he was no longer there. The feeling of familiar rooftop pavement and the breeze of wind confirmed it. He heard the soft whistling sound when the portal closed.

 _Oh please not that._

 _No… NO…. NOOOOOO!_

He stopped as he could go no further. His head sunk and he hid it in his blood-covered arms. He breathed rapidly, fresh tears crawled down his cheek and he couldn't stifle the sobs.

"Wait is that? It's him! We found him!" a voice from the above, distant.

"Good lord… what happened to him?"

"Never mind that, land this damn contraption so we can pick him up."

Familiar sound of some engine approaching slowly, but he couldn't look up. Soft sounds of someone landing on the roof and then three set of running feet. Somebody gently touched his carapace.

"Wha-wh… who is this… no please, leave me alone." He tried to huddle into a ball but had no strength left. He fell completely to the ground and now lay shivering and covering the head with his arms.

"It's ok Leonardo, it's only us," a gentle voice told him.

"Man the dude's freaked out," another one said.

"What was your first clue? Help me get him up," the third voice snapped.

"No wait," the first voice said. He felt a hand gently touching his plastron. "Oh god, the plastron is cracked. We have to settle this before we move him or we risk injuring him further. Raphael, Michelangelo give me your belts."

He felt something go around him then tightened. He gasped at the pain and slowly began welcoming the sweet unconsciousness.

"Uh Donatello, he's falling limp here," the third voice said.

"It's maybe for the best; he doesn't have a bad head injury so he shouldn't have a concussion. He must be in roaring pain with all these cuts and a cracked plastron. Just as long as he keeps breathing," the first voice said. "It's probably best that he isn't awake when we mend all these wounds."

"Man what could have happened?" the second voice said.

"Well, only Leonardo can tell us that," the first voice said with a sigh. "Ok the plastron is settled; let's take him to the blimp."

* * *

Donatello didn't like the scan results he was getting. The turtle had scanned Leonardo and picked up leftover of some strange energy, similar in fashion and Krang's portal from the Technodrome. Yet they were still different, not of the same sort.

He scratched his head, if these readings were right they were not dealing with their usual enemies this time. Aside from the fact that Shredder and Krang loved to gloat when they captured one of them and usually tried to bait the others into a trap. Leonardo had disappeared for three weeks and been returned without any hint who did it.

The purple clad turtle had been surprised to learn that his brother's injuries had not been as severe as they had looked like. The cracked plastron was already healing and most of the cuts and bruises were minor. Yet Leonardo portrayed all the signs of having been in agonizing pain, on top of that he had been terrified.

When their leader had woken up the next day, he had screamed. Then he spent most of the day huddled in his bed, begging someone for mercy. Splinter tried to for hours to snap him out of it without success.

Donatello sat down and stared at the screen on his scanner. He really didn't like these results. They meant they were dealing with somebody new, someone who was fully capable of seriously injuring them and not only physically but mentally as well. The D-wearing turtle shuddered at the memory of seeing Leonardo's damaged tail, it was clear he had been violated badly.

"So was your hunch right?" Raphael peeked into the lab.

"Maybe, Leonardo did have leftover energy on him. It clearly shows that whoever we are dealing with does not come from this world," Donatello answered and stood up. He put the scanner on his worktable and faced the red clad turtle.

"Can't be chrome-dome. He and Krang are still thousands of feet underwater," the R-wearing turtle said.

"I think if it was Shredder and Krang, they wouldn't have settled just on Leonardo. They would have wanted us all," the purple clad one told him. "And they would probably not have let him live."

"Yeah you're right, speaking of Leonardo. Splinter and he are meditating, but our fearless leader is still refusing to tell what happened," Raphael pointed out of the lab with a thumb.

"Give him time Raphael, whatever happened was just too traumatizing for him." Donatello began walking towards the lab exit.

"I just wish I could get my hands on whoever did this," Raphel grunted with a frown.

"Me too." His brother agreed and they left the lab.

The two ninjas headed to the meditation room in the lair. There they saw their sensei in lotus position and in front of him was Leonardo.

Their once enthusiastic leader was only a shadow of his old self. Bandages covered half of his upper body and both this thighs. The turtle didn't wear any of this blue colored gear and his belt had been missing when they found him. He simply sat cross-legged and stared dejectedly at the floor.

"Try to focus your mind Leonardo," their wise master instructed him. "Do not dwell on the past. Clear your mind of any thought."

Leonardo sighed and closed his eyes; he took a deep breath and tried to do as told. His two brothers saw that it wasn't working, the painful expression on his face was a clear giveaway. He was remembering and frightful sobs escaped his lips.

"Do not think Leonardo, keep your mind blank," Splinter told him gently.

"I…I can't Master," he whispered and opened his eyes. "I can't."

"That is because you refuse to tell. Your mind is not relieved of the burden of the memory; will you not tell what happened? It's been four days since your return and you have yet to tell us," the old rat said.

"I… I…" Leonardo gulped and closed his eyes again. Another deep breath was taken before he said:

"I… I was attacked by myself!"

"What?" Donatello and Raphael said at the same time. Splinter and Leonardo looked up having not noticed the other two.

"Y-yes," Leonardo whispered. "He said… he said he was an alternative version of me. But he wore black, all black."

"And he looked different… h-he was a turtle… but he looked different… he was stronger… faster… he…he… oh god." Leonardo began shivering and wrapped his arms around himself.

"I would make a sarcastic remark here, but considering the situation," Raphael whispered to Donatello who gave him a glare.

"Hush Raphael, he could be right. The energy leftovers were interdimensional in nature, so it being an alternative of Leonardo is quite possible," the purple clad turtle said.

"Be quiet and allow Leonardo to speak," their sensei said sharply. Both Donatello and Raphael grinned sheepishly and bowed their heads.

"Sorry sensei," they both apologized.

"He attacked me… when I was going to fetch those pizzas… he wasted no words. Just attacked me," the usually L-wearing turtle whispered.

"Leonardo, please try and begin at the beginning," Splinter suggested gently. Leonardo looked up and his gaze met with the rat's friendly and fatherly expression. For the third time the turtle took a deep breath.

"Ok… about three weeks ago…"

* * *

 _Three weeks and four days ago._

"Ok who's on pizza pick up duty tonight?" Leonardo asked as he approached his three brothers in the living room.

"Wasn't it Michelangelo's turn?" Raphael asked while nudging his orange clad brother who sat beside him on the couch.

"No way man, its Donatello's turn," the M-wearing turtle protested. Donatello peeked up from behind the TV were he was trying to fix it the third time this week.

"Don't even try to con me into fetching it again. I got it yesterday, in fact you owe me three times Michelangelo," the purple clad one said with hint of annoyance.

"Guys relax, arguing is not going to get the pizza any faster," Leonardo said. "Alright I'll go fetch the pizza."

"Awesome compadre, hey don't forget my favorite topping," Michelangelo called after his blue clad brother who had gone to fetch a disguise.

"Marshmallows and caramel fudge? You sure you don't want to try something new for a change Michelangelo?" Leonardo asked while dressing up in his raincoat.

"Peanut-butter and anchovies for me," Donatello called from behind the TV.

"I'm in mood for some sasami… no wait, I think I'll take pepperoni and garlic, I want something that tastes." Raphael waved his brother.

"Not to mention stinks," Michelangelo muttered.

"Alright," Leonardo wrote everybody's order on a list and stuffed the note in the pocket. "I guess its four pizzas then. I think I'll take the works. See you soon."

"Hurry back, we need that pizza," his orange clad brother called after him.

Leonardo shook his head smiling and left the lair. He went the shortest road through the sewers that would take him to Vinnie's, their usual pizza place. The turtles liked going there, the place asked no questions and they could easily enter with a simple trench coat and a hat. All they cared was getting money for the pizzas.

The ninja arrived at the parlor and placed the order. However, the turtle was slightly worried, ever since he had left the sewers the feeling of being followed had been constantly nagging at him.

He finally got four pizza boxes with hot steaming pizza. His mouth watered at the heavenly aroma coming from the food, but Leonardo didn't even open the boxes. He walked out of the parlor and after making sure nobody was watching disappeared into an alley that had a manhole.

 _Can't wait to… ompf,_ Leonardo was suddenly kicked from behind. The boxes dropped to the ground as the turtle was flung over the alley.

"Hey, what the…" the turtle jumped up to face his attacker. His eyes bulged out in surprise.

In front of him stood a turtle, a mutant by the looks of it, smirking with one hand on his sheathed katana that was strapped to the back. The turtle was all black clad, bandanna, shirt, shorts, gloves and sandals. Knee and elbow pads as well had the same color. Encircled around the waist was a utility belt and aside from the single katana, the mysterious mutant carried a rifle on the back.

"Who are you?" Leonardo asked with a frown. "And why have you attacked me?"

The turtle didn't say a word, he only smirked deviously. The black handled sword was drawn and the mysterious figure charged. Leonardo swiftly removed his coat and drew up his own katana. He just barely managed to block the incoming strike from the black clad turtle.

They fought for a while but Leonardo didn't like his chances. The mysterious turtle was strong, swift and agile. On top of that, he was very good with a single sword against his two.

 _He blocks my way to the sewer, better call for backup._ Leonardo picked up this turtle-comm from his belt but his opponent swiftly kicked it out of his hands. It clattered out of sight and range.

 _Oh no._ Leonardo gulped and continued to block and try strike back, but the turtle found himself constantly backing away and knew he would soon be with his back up against a wall.

"Alright that's it." The blue clad ninja was getting tired of being on the defensive. He managed to back slightly away and lifted his swords. "TURTLE POW…"

He hardly registered the speed of his opponent; suddenly the black clad turtle flew through the air and landed a hard kick on his head. Leonardo was thrown back and he hit his head hard on the wall. He sunk to the ground dropping his swords in the process.

 _Ow…_ Leonardo shook his head and had one hand on his right temple. He looked up and saw the black clad turtle draw up what looked like a small gun from his belt. _No…_

"No wait! Can't we..." He winched when there was a pricking sensation in his shoulder. Eyeing it he saw a small dart sticking out of it. The world around him began to swim, he felt dizzier and his eyelids felt like they were made out of tons of bricks. Then everything went black.

* * *

 _Present._

Leonardo fell silent and stared at the floor. He hated this new feeling of vulnerability; he hated his newly discovered fear and insecurity, but the memories were just so painful. The attack in the alley had been a breeze for him; it was what happened after that.

"Yeah, I remember we found your turtle-comm under a dumpster. And what was left of the pizza," Donatello mentioned.

"You would never have found me anyway," Leonardo whispered glancing at his two brothers. "I… he took me away from earth, to another place. I don't know, said it was his world. I was always in some sort of a stone room. I think it was a cellar of his house."

"Please go on Leonardo, if you feel you can," Splinter coaxed gently. Leonardo shuddered.

"I-I… I'll continue," he said stifling a sob. "I-I didn't wake… wake up until the next day I think."

* * *

 _Three weeks and three days ago._

Leonardo groaned as he slowly woke up. The turtle tried to raise his hands to rub his face but couldn't. His eyes opened wide as he learned that his arms were securely chained behind the back by the wrists.

He tried to rise up from the floor that was cold hard stone. Glancing around he could just make out that he was in a room made of similar material and the ground. Only a small lamp on a table gave a tiny source of light.

"Wha…what is going on?" He slowly managed to get up on his knees and was thankful for his pads.

"Well Pretty Boy." A chilly voice came from the darkness, into the light stepped the black clad mystery turtle. "Let's just say that I am going to have some fun with you."

"You." Leonardo frowned then recognizing his opponent. "Why did you attack me and why have you kidnapped me?"

"Because I have this nasty habit of going up against my counterparts from time to time," the other turtle responded and chuckled at the sight of his prisoner's confused face.

"W-what?" the L-wearing turtle raised an eye ridge. The black clad turtle walked closer with hands on his hips.

"I am you Leonardo, I am an alternative version of you from another reality," he said and did a mocking bow. "Leonardo, Assassin and Bounty hunter to be exact."

"H-how can you be me? You don't even look like me," Leonardo asked confused. The assassin laughed loudly.

"Ah yes it's really very complicated, related to different realities and continuums. I am not sure that you would understand all that, the point is I am you. You from not just an alternative world but from another reality as well," the black clad one came even closer and crouched down in front of his prisoner.

"Dimension traveling is so complicated; I stopped bothering to wonder why so many of my counterparts didn't look exactly like me. But they all had it in common of being called Leonardo and use Katana as a weapon of choice," he explained with a careless shrug and then smiled wickedly. "I of course do to my profession, have added bit to my arsenal."

"Really… and you kidnapped me why?" Leonardo leaned slightly back staring confused at the other turtle.

"I already answered that one, Pretty Boy." The assassin smirked.

"P-pretty Boy?" the L-wearing ninja accidentally thought aloud. He dearly wished to be able to grab his beak right now. His counterpart smiled deviously.

"So far of those I have encountered of my counterparts." The other turtle leaned slightly closer to his prisoner. "You are by far the cutest."

Leonardo's jaw dropped as far as it could get. He wasn't sure if he should feel shocked, disturbed or both. His counterpart laughed more and rose up. The assassin stared down at the other turtle.

"I'm going to let the drugs wear off, we are then going to start our 'fun'," he said and began backing away.

"Our fun?" Leonardo wasn't sure 'our' fit correctly in that sentence.

"Well mine anyway," the assassin shrugged before disappearing into the darkness. Leo heard door open and close.

 _What have I gotten myself into now?_ he wondered.

* * *

 _Present._

"That does make sense a bit, if we take into account the possibilities of different realities and continuums. That Leonardo's counterpart has physical differences isn't that far…"

"Yes that's very fascinating Donatello. Now if you don't mind, I don't recall it was you that was kidnapped, severely beaten and returned to us and is now telling the story," Raphael interrupted his purple clad brother.

"Sorry." Donatello hung his head. Splinter shook his head, Leonardo hadn't said or showed anything when the D-wearing turtle had unintentionally interrupted him.

"Please continue Leonardo," the old rat beckoned to his son.

"I… I had nothing to measure time with…" the injured turtle continued. "So I didn't know… know how much time passed unless he told me."

* * *

 _Three weeks ago._

Leonardo fell to his knees, he still held his katana swords but he was exhausted. A foot kicked him hard in the plastron; the turtle yelped in pain and fell to the ground.

"P-please… I'm too tired," he whispered and grimaced in pain. He was bleeding from cuts on his arms, delivered by the assassin. The L-wearing ninja also had healed cuts from the previous three days.

Everyday his counterpart had freed him and forced him into a long and exhausting sparring match. Leonardo always felt he was in actual combat; the assassin didn't hesitate to injure him if he got within his defenses.

A tip of a sword touched his shoulder. It pressed up against the skin but not enough to break through. The blue clad turtle cringed, if he moved slightly the sword would cut him.

"Stand up!" his counterpart growled.

"Too tired… can't go on," Leonardo wheezed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Shut up, Pretty Boy and stand up!" the assassin ordered again.

The L-wearing turtle gathered up as much strength as he could and began heaving himself to his knees. His counterpart never removed the sword from the shoulder but did lift it as Leonardo rose so it didn't cut the skin. With a groan, the blue masked ninja got to his feet.

He barely stood and stumbled backwards dragging the swords after the ground. He was breathing heavily and could barely hold his head up to stare at his opponent who sneered.

"Bloody no good wimp!" the assassin snapped and kicked with his right foot. It went high enough to strike Leonardo in the face who was flung backwards; he landed harshly on the floor. The turtle moaned in pain.

"I should end your sufferings, right here and now." The assassin walked to him and pinned him down with one foot on the plastron. Then he put the sword tip on Leonardo's neck. "But that would be too kind. I'm not finished with you yet."

The black wearing turtle lifted the sword and sheathed it while stepping off his prisoner. Leonardo had closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain. He was too exhausted to do anything.

Shaking his head in disgust the assassin grabbed Leonardo's hands and dragged him towards the wall where the chains were. He chained his prisoner with the arms behind the back and left.

It was several hours later that the assassin returned holding a tray with food. Leonardo glanced up; he was feeling slightly better and had enough strength to rise to his knees. The other turtle put the tray down in front of him and backed away.

"I'm not eating that," Leonardo whispered staring at the food in disgust. He was horribly hungry, but he had no desire anymore to gain strength just to lose it again in vicious sparring.

"You better eat, you don't want me to force you to," his counterpart growled where he stood nearby with arms folded.

Leonardo glared at him; he had already learned that the assassin was much stronger. He wasn't sure though if he would let himself be forced to eat.

"I won't kill you but I can make you wish you were dead, so you better start eating," the assassin snapped leaning slightly forward. "Eat or you will be sorry you didn't."

"No!" Leonardo grunted and looked away from the tray. He heard his counterpart approach, the tray was moved aside and the black wearing turtle crouched down in front of him.

"Now listen here Pretty Boy, I am not one of those bumbling idiots you have to face back in your world. I'm not this stupid rhino or warthog, this metal masked idiot or that half-witted brain alien. There aren't going to be any near-misses with me. No, when I torture I mean it," he hissed.

"Stop calling me Pretty Boy. My name is Leonardo," the blue masked one snapped.

"So is mine, what are you going to do about it, _Pretty Boy_?" the assassin remarked and grinned evilly. "You know I'm not usually into guys, but for you I just might make an exception."

"You WHAT?" Leonardo gasped and almost chocked on his own words.

"Aside that there aren't many female mutant turtles around, in fact I haven't seen many humanoid reptiles in my travels," his counterpart continued, looking slightly away but then glanced back at his prisoners. "And I detest mammals, these warm-blooded filth are everywhere."

 _Ok… thinks are getting freaky here…_ Leonardo tried to back away but very quickly found both his hands and back up against the stonewall.

"So if you don't want to be fucked due to my lack of female companionship, ya better start eating." The assassin finished smirking madly now. "Although I am now kind of hoping you will continue to be stubborn."

"N-no thanks…. I-I'll eat, bring the food." the L-wearing turtle gulped, he had expected to beaten into submission, even maybe tortured with a knife or something. This he had not even considered and the ninja had no desire to have it acted up on.

His counterpart didn't say a word, just pushed the tray back to Leonardo. The turtle had to bend down to eat since the assassin never took the chains off except when they battled. Fortunately, the food was in a form that he didn't need to use his hands.

When he had finished the turtle rose up again. His counterpart helped him drink from a water bottle. The assassin then took the tray and stood up. Leonardo watched him walk to the table and put everything down there.

"You were bluffing weren't you?" the L-wearing turtle asked. His counterpart didn't turn around but did glance over his shoulder.

"Of course you were," Leonardo chuckled and shook his head. "You would never…"

The L-wearing turtle froze when he saw the strange smile creep on the assassin's beak. His counterpart turned around while slowly removing his gloves.

"I don't bluff like that, Pretty Boy," he said with his chilly voice.

* * *

 _Present._

There was stunned silence in the room. Both Donatello and Raphael were slack jawed; they stared at their brother with mix of shock and horror. For a moment, the two turtles wished they had misheard him.

"My son." Splinter put one hand gently on Leonardo's shoulder. The injured ninja looked away.

"He didn't… not like that…" he whispered, fighting to hold back the tears. "But he kissed me and touched me… forced me to kiss and touch him…he…"

"Shhh, you do not have to continue if you don't wish to," Splinter offered him. "You can skip these parts, but I feel compelled to ask if this was the only time?"

Leonardo hesitated before looking at his sensei. Fresh tears were crawling down from his eyes. He shook his head and looked down. "There… there were two more times."

"At other times he just forced you to fight?" Donatello asked. His brother nodded.

"Three weeks of this? It's a miracle he is alive," Raphael whispered to his purple clad sibling. The D-wearing turtle frowned.

"Miracle or he was simply just not allowed to die," he muttered and glanced at his R-wearing brother.

"Remember, Leonardo's injures were not as severe as we first thought. They were only made look like that. He would have survived, painful, but he wouldn't have died. No, Leonardo was not meant to die. He wanted him to live," Donatello explained. The two turtles looked back to Splinter and Leonardo who now stared at them.

"Y-yes… you are right Donatello," the L-wearing turtle whispered. "He didn't want to kill me… told me… he would let me go…when he was finished with me."

* * *

 _Two weeks ago._

"Good morning Leonardo," the assassin greeted his prisoner when he came into the room. In his hands was a tray with food.

Leonardo didn't answer. He simply tried to curl up in a ball and not look at his tormentor. He shivered and just wished they would start so it was over sooner. He heard his counterpart put the tray on the table and walk closer.

"Looks like the cuts you got yesterday have healed up well," the assassin crouched down in front of his prisoner. "And your older injuries are pretty much healed as well."

"W-why haven't you just killed me," Leonardo whispered, he cringed when a gloved hand touched his shoulder. The turtle shivered even more and couldn't stifle the sobs any longer.

"There, there," the assassin said in a strangely soft voice. He grabbed the other shoulder and forced his prisoner to uncurl and rise from the floor. Leonardo stiffened when he felt his counterparts arms go around him.

"Sshhh, don't cry," the black clad turtle whispered and started to rock his prisoner gently, drying his tearstained cheeks with his gloved hands.

"It's alright, I won't kill you. No, that's not my style," the assassin said soothingly. "I'll let you go, when I have finished that is. I'll then set you free."

"W-when?" Leonardo whispered, his mind told him not to, but his body began relaxing in the gentle hold he was in.

"You'll know," his counterpart said and let go off his prisoner. He then unchained his hands before rising up. "Now get up, we are sparring before you eat."

"I… I can't fight any more…" the L-wearing turtle muttered. He still lay on the floor only half raised on his hands. The assassin promptly kicked him in the plastron.

"Get up!" the black clad one ordered with a growl. He kicked Leonardo in the bridge when his prisoner didn't respond or comply.

"Would you prefer we did something else instead?" the assassin then said threateningly. Leonardo froze in horror at the thought and then slowly began rising up.

"No… no please…" he whispered and managed to stand up. His counterpart gave him his swords.

"That's better." The assassin backed away drawing up his own katana. Leonardo took a deep breath and prepared for battle.

The match only lasted for an hour. He was soon on his knees, supporting himself with a single sword. The other lay nearby, broken in half. The assassin stood in front of him and in his hand was Leonardo's belt and L-buckle.

"Hm, you have done better than this," the black clad one grunted and looked at the belt in his hand. "Not many of my counterparts wear those buckles with the letter you know."

"One was interesting to fight, only had a single katana like me and he wore a bandanna that went over his head, blue in color naturally, I have not met many Leonardos either who aside from me who don't wear blue," he shook his head and glanced at his prisoner who still just knelt with this head hung.

"Eat your breakfast." The assassin pointed to the table. Leonardo slowly stumbled to his feet and somehow managed to walk to the food without falling over.

* * *

 _Present._

"I… shortly after that… he punished me," Leonardo whispered.

"Punished you?" Splinter frowned, his student nodded.

"He punished me…punished me for two things… if I didn't eat… or if our fights were too short… anything under two hours was too short…" he explained and stifled a sob. Then the turtle raised his hands as to show them better.

"He would cut me up… never too much to bleed out… but hurt a lot… and sometimes he would…" Leonardo's breathing accelerated at the vicious memory. "He would jerk… he would… he would jerk my tail."

Both Raphael and Donatello mouthed 'ow' and grimaced. For a turtle, this equalized being kicked in the groin. Their injured brother rubbed his hands nervously while trying to calm down again.

"What did he do with your belt; you said he sliced it off in one of your bouts?" Splinter asked in order to divert Leonardo's mind from the punishments.

"H-he took it… don't know where… he never returned it," the turtle whispered.

"We should have gone with you to get that pizza," Donatello grunted shaking his head.

"You believe things would have gone differently?" Splinter asked him. The D-wearing turtle looked up.

"Leonardo would at least not have been alone against him, we could have distracted that bastard long enough to escape into the sewers. We could have…"

"Yes you could have, but we do not know for certain. What is done is done Donatello, we must now help Leonardo overcome his fear and torment," the old rat interrupted his purple clad son.

"Do you wish to continue Leonardo; already you have lifted a heavy burden off your mind and heart. You do not need to go on if you wish," Splinter turned back to Leonardo.

"There… there is little left to tell," he whispered. "Except maybe the last day…"

* * *

 _Four days ago._

"Well Leonardo you sure don't look healthy today," the assassin mocked when approaching his prisoner.

Leonardo was lying on the floor, shaking badly, still with fresh injuries on his body after last sparring. He was crying bitterly, wishing the pain to stop, wishing he was home.

"Please let me go…" he whispered between the sobs. "I can't… I can't go on."

"I can see that," the assassin snorted and bent over the turtle to unchain him. He then rolled the prisoner on the back. "Hm, looks like I cracked your plastron here, didn't noticed that earlier."

"I-I just want to g-go home," Leonardo cried and yelped when his tormentor sat astride on him.

"Aw, poor thing misses his brothers and rat master," the black clad turtle said mockingly.

"Please…" Leonardo begged. His cries froze when the assassin bent over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Oh please not that," he whispered in horror. But the malicious grin on his counterpart did not comfort him.

"No…"

"NO…"

"NOOOOOO!"

Half an hour later, the assassin stood up. He holstered a knife and brought up a calculator looking device from his utility belt. The black clad turtle completely ignored the loud cries behind him.

He pointed the device away and a black portal opened up, now first he glanced back at his prisoner. Leonardo was all cut up once more, sobbing louder than before, the crack in his plastron deeper.

"If you can crawl to the portal, then you are free to go," the assassin said and stepped out of the way and seemingly disappeared into the darkness.

Leonardo tried once more to ignore his sufferings, block out the pain. It took him some time to stifle the sobs and begin attempting to roll over. It was agonizing procedure in his predicament but eventually he got up on his knees. He had to clench his jaws shut in order not to scream in pain.

Slowly the blue clad turtle began crawling towards the opening. The only way he knew the assassin was still in the room was the mad laughter echoing in the room.

* * *

 _Present._

Leonardo took a deep breath and released it slowly as he finished his tale. He glanced down at his injured body. Then slowly tears began crawling down his cheek. Sniffling he looked at his sensei.

"H-how…Master Splinter… how can anybody be… be so evil and twisted," he whispered.

"I do not know my son. I truly do not know," Splinter said and put one hand gently on his student's shoulder.

"Hey dudes. Cheer up, pizza's ready." Michelangelo walked in holding a big plate with pizza. He immediately walked to Leonardo and knelt down beside him.

"Made your favorite Leonardo," he said offering the plate to his injured brother.

Leonardo looked at the pizza, a small smile crawled across his beak and he looked at the M-wearing turtle. Michelangelo smiled right back at him with his usual cheerful face.

"Thank you Michelangelo," Leonardo muttered and picked up a slice from the plate.

"Donatello, you think there is any chance of this wacko returning?" Raphael whispered to the purple clad turtle.

"Well… considering that Leonardo was allowed to live and set free. I think yes, there is a chance he will return," Donatello whispered back. "But hopefully not too soon. I doubt Leonardo will be in any shape for some time to go up against him again."

"Well he won't be alone if that happens," Raphael stated. The D-wearing ninja nodded in agreement.

"And he will pay for what he did to our brother."

 **End chapter 1**


	2. Recovered, healed and victorious

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 06/03/2006

* * *

 **Chapter 2. – Recovered, healed and victorious**

 _Two months later._

April looked around before she entered the lair. She usually didn't have to be this careful once reaching it. However, for some reason, ever since Leonardo had returned, she always felt like someone was following here unseen.

She held a long almost flat box. The reporter had actually bought its content a month ago but had been asked not to present it until now.

"He's not ready yet," Splinter had told her.

Two hours ago Donatello had called and told her to bring the package. Leonardo claimed to be ready to don his gear once more. He hadn't touched any of it ever since he reappeared.

April found Splinter and Leonardo in the dojo. The turtle still didn't wear anything and now with most of the bandages gone, all the scars on both his arms, shoulders and legs were visible. As well there was line on his plastron indicating were it had cracked.

Leonardo was busy doing a kata with his new katana swords, Splinter watched him carefully since it had been a while since the turtle had lifted actual swords. The ninja was still unsure and a bit hesitant, but he stubbornly continued, muttering something to himself.

The woman leaned up against the wall while she waited for the training to finish. Splinted gave her a nod to indicate she hadn't gone unnoticed. Leonardo on the other hand just paid attention to his training.

"You are doing well Leonardo; your skills are still great. You just need to overcome your fear to fully utilize them," the old master told his student.

"I know," the turtle said between his teeth while striking and slashing with the swords. "I… will… not… live… in… fear."

"The sword is just a tool, it's you who are its master," Splinter instructed.

"I'm not living in fear; I am master of my mind. The sword is my tool. It does not rule me, I rule it," Leonardo chanted as he dwelled into another kata.

"He's overcoming his fear," a voice addressed the woman. April turned and saw Donatello standing now beside her. "That's why he's chanting this. A month ago he wouldn't even pick up a bokken."

"It was that bad?" she asked in a low voice.

"Probably worse, he didn't give us all the details." The purple clad turtle sighed and then noticed the box she was holding. "You brought it?"

"Yep," the woman opened the box a crack to show the content. "You think he'll like it. It's custom made, specifically for him."

"He should, he misses his old one." The turtle nodded and April closed the box. "He refuses to put his other gear on without it."

"What?" Leonardo was suddenly in front of them. He had put the swords back in the rack, his training finished for the day.

"We were just talking about this," April said smiling at the turtle and handed him the box. He raised an eye ridge but accepted the package.

"Open it," Donatello chimed in smiling.

Leonardo glanced at Splinter who had approached them, the rat nodded. The turtle thus opened the box, his eyes opened wide and a smile crept across his beak. Out of the package he drew up a leather belt complete with a round buckle with the letter L on it.

"A… belt," he whispered happily.

"With your letter, I had to have the buckle custom made since they didn't carry letter buckles," April explained, Leonardo grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Thank you April," he said, the woman hugged him back smiling.

"You're welcome, anything for you guys," she said when they parted. Leonardo put the belt around him and then almost beaming he ran out of the dojo. Shortly later he returned wearing his blue gear, mask, pads and wristbands.

"Yeah I would say that fits you better." Donatello gave a thumb up.

"I have to admit… I did miss this," Leonardo said and looked down his body, especially admiring his new belt.

"Yes this look very pre…" April didn't get further; Donatello swiftly turned and put his palm flat over her mouth. He glanced towards his brother who hadn't noticed as he was still looking at his gear.

"We don't say that word here anymore," the D-wearing turtle whispered to the bewildered woman. He gestured her to follow out of the dojo so he could explain out of earshot.

Donatello led the woman to his lab. He made sure that nobody else was there and that Leonardo hadn't followed out of the dojo. Then the turtle turned to the woman.

"We don't say pretty any longer," he told her. "It freaks him out."

"Really?" April frowned confused. The D-wearing ninja nodded and began tinkering with a random gadget nervously.

"You see, that black clad turtle that kidnapped him. He called Leonardo 'Pretty Boy'. Now Leonardo can hardly hear that word without freaking out. We found out about a week after his return. Michelangelo accidentally said something about a pretty sweet pizza and before we knew it, Leonardo was on the floor in a panic attack," the turtle told her with a sigh.

"But we didn't really put it into context until later. Raphael was gloating over a difficult ninja move he managed to do and said 'pretty sweat'. Leonardo attacked him shouting: 'My name is Leonardo not Pretty Boy'. It was then that we realized that the word 'pretty' did not sit well with him."

"Ouch," the woman remarked and the turtle nodded in agreement.

"Since then we have had to be extra careful on what we say," Donatello concluded.

"Poor Leonardo. This guy who attacked him, did you ever find out who it was?" the woman asked. The turtles had so far not given her a full account of what had happened. Only that Leonardo had been ambushed and kidnapped, but then returned.

"Not really, this turtle claimed to be an alternative version of Leonardo, but his motifs were ambiguous from what we could tell. Could really be anything, a test, proving himself as the best Leonardo or just a sick twisted desire to see others suffer." The purple masked ninja shrugged and put the gadget away.

"Do you think he will return?" she wondered.

"If he is anything like our usual enemies then yes, he will return," Donatello muttered darkly narrowing his eyes.

Michelangelo and Raphael, who came walking in into the lab, seemingly quarreling, interrupted the two. The two turtles stopped immediately when they saw Donatello and April.

"Donatello we might have a situation," the R-wearing turtle announced.

"Yeah, Raphael and I took the Turtle-Blimp for a spin and we might have seen something," the M-wearing one added.

"Leonardo's attacker, he was described as a black clad mutant turtle with a different physical appearance?" Raphael glanced at Donatello who nodded.

"Then we definitely saw him dude," Michelangelo said with a grimace.

"No doubt about it. He is back!" Raphael snorted.

* * *

"Are you feeling better my student?" Splinter asked eyeing Leonardo attentively. The two were in the meditation room, both in lotus position in front of each other.

"I… I feel less scared Master Splinter. I feel more secure," the blue masked turtle answered with slight hesitation. His sensei narrowed his eyes.

"But there is still a lingering fear inside you," the old master claimed. Leonardo sighed and looked down. Splinter put his right hand under his son's chin and lifted the head gently in order to stare him in the eyes.

"There is something that you wish not to share about your imprisonment. Leonardo I know you wish to be seen as a strong leader to your brothers, but facing your fear is what makes you strong not burying it from sight. If you do not wish to reveal it in front of them then that shall be so. But could you not share it with your sensei? Your father?"

Leonardo looked around; there was nobody in the room except for them. He closed his eyes and faced his master again before opening them. Slowly the tears came down and he stifled a sob.

"I told you… when he first harassed me sexually and the last time… I never told when the second time happened," Leonardo whispered and Splinter nodded.

"I recall I told you that you did not have to tell about that," the old rat recalled.

"It's not much of a fear… but rather a shame," the L-wearing turtle said bowing his head.

"You are ashamed?" his sensei asked frowning, Leonardo nodded.

"I… I was getting desperate… the pain and the horror… I just wanted it to leave… I'm sorry sensei, I was weak. My mind wasn't strong enough; I failed you and your training," the turtle admitted.

"How so?" Splinter asked in a neutral tone of voice.

"I… I willed myself… I forced myself to… like it… I gave in," Leonardo cried and bowed his head even lower. "I felt so ashamed afterwards… I tried to strangle myself on the chain but he sedated me. Kept me sedated until I had been chained to the wall in a manner I couldn't use it."

"My student, my son. I see you here alive, your body healed after a severe abuse. You are facing your fears, facing your torment, admitting where you went wrong," Splinter said and a smile crept across his muzzle. "You have not failed me or my training. Your mind is still young. You are still young. What happened to you should never happen to anybody. Many would have been long gone insane after suffering what you suffered. You didn't, you came through and already your mind is healing as well. This will only make you stronger."

Leonardo didn't say a word. The vicious memories of his imprisonment still haunted him. The turtle refused to give in to them. He was not going to let his counterpart win. The turtle finally looked up to stare his smiling sensei in the face.

"I guess you're right Master," he whispered.

"Ah excuse me," Donatello cleared his throat, he had just arrived in the doorway.

"Yes Donatello, what is it?" Splinter asked and beckoned the D-wearing ninja to walk in. The purple clad turtle kneeled down and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Raphael and Michelangelo…" he halted and glanced towards his blue clad brother. There was no way to really beat around the bush with this one, especially since Splinter had strictly told them not to hide it if the black clad turtle returned.

"The turtle who claims to be Leonardo's counterpart, he has returned. Michelangelo and Raphael saw him when flying the blimp," Donatello reported. He looked at Leonardo whose head had sunk and his hands were clasping his knees tight, his knuckles and fingers almost turned white.

"I'm not submitting to the fear," Leonardo whispered and looked up.

"Where did they see him?" Splinter asked.

"Near the place we found Leonardo two months ago," Donatello said. "Michelangelo and Raphael went again to see if they could spot him again."

"What? They went alone? What if he sees them?" Leonardo shouted and almost jumped up but was stopped by his sensei.

"Leonardo calm down. Trust your brothers; they can take care of themselves. As well as I believe they will be in constant contact," the old master said and looked at Donatello who nodded.

"If they don't report in ten minutes, we are going after them," he said and glanced at his brother. "If you feel up to it."

"Of course," Leonardo answered immediately, there was heavy frown on him now.

* * *

"See anything yet?" Raphael asked as the blimp glided over the rooftops of New York. Michelangelo scanned the ground with binoculars but didn't see anything.

"No sign of that creepazoid," the M-wearing turtle said with a sigh. The red clad one frowned and turned the controls so the blimp began floating to the left.

Both turtles weren't quite sure if they really wanted to see him. It was probably better news that they didn't spot him; it could then mean he was gone from their world.

Raphael had to admit though that this was weird. Sure they had plenty of near-misses when going up against Shredder and Krang, often had many close calls. However, the R-wearing ninja couldn't recall any of them ever being so viciously tormented, apparently out of pure enjoyment not as an act of revenge.

 _And he didn't even want him to die. He wanted him to live? Why? So he could always remember he was beaten up and raped by his own counterpart?_ He thought and gritted his teeth. He gave his fun-loving brother a glance; they had yet to tell Michelangelo some of the more disgusting things that had happened to Leonardo. In fact so far, those parts would only be known by those present when their leader had told his tale.

"Let's take this ride over the construction side back north, it's a good place to hide," Raphael suggested and steered the blimp to face northern direction.

"Have they even started anything there yet?" Michelangelo asked curiously.

"Nah, well there is one stone building up but the main one is still just a foundation," his red masked brother answered. "A bit of a red tape is halting the construction, so its pre… ah deserted for now. A perfect place to hide in."

"You were going to say the P word weren't you?" The M-wearing turtle grinned. "Man I wish Leonardo would get over that one; he's going to hear it anyway in TV-shows and movies. We can't censor that."

"He has his reasons," Raphael said between his teeth. They were now approaching the construction side and could hear the familiar sounds of laser blasts.

"Ooh scope it out compadre, Chrome-dome and his cronies are fighting that black wearing creepo," the M-wearing turtle said aiming his binoculars downwards. Raphael grabbed for them, almost strangling his brother in the process as the cord was around his neck.

"Hehe, looks like Shred-head just chewed on something too big for him to swallow." Raphael chuckled and let go of the binoculars. Michelangelo rubbed his sore neck but used the binoculars again to watch the 'fight'.

It was really no fight. Down on the construction side they could see the black wearing turtle, their brother's counterpart facing a mutant rhino and a warthog. Nearby was a tall man wearing a helmet and a metal mask, sporting a purple cape.

The assassin was having no troubles at all, the two other mutants were blasting away with their laser rifles but the turtle simply used his katana to deflect the shots even sending some of them back the way they came.

"I think this is the only time I wish Bebob and Rocksteady actually could aim," Raphael grunted when seeing that the two had no chance.

The black masked turtle got tired of this and jumped into air, he landed and skillfully hacked the guns into pieces. He then grabbed for the rhino, fell backwards and used his feet to kick the mutant away. Swiftly he then jumped and while in the air struck his foot into the warthog who was sent crushing into the other direction.

"Imbeciles !" Shredder shouted jumping up and down like he usually did when his henchmutants failed. He noticed that the black clad turtle stood now in a crouched position, holding his katana and daring the man to approach.

"I'll destroy you!" he growled and drew up his own sword and ran towards the smirking assassin.

Raphael and Michelangelo gaped, they had many times tried to face the Shredder and most of the time the man had proven too skillful for them. The assassin disarmed the man in a swift motion and then sent him flying in a similar manner and turtle had done to the rhino.

"What kind of a move was that?" the R-wearing turtle gulped. They had just seen the assassin slightly twist his wrist before seemingly prying the sword out of Shredder's hands.

"I don't know," Michelangelo muttered and picked up the turtle-comm. "Yo Donatello, we are flying above a construction side and we are watching the black wearing creepazoid waxing Shredder and his goons."

"Tell me you guys are still up in the Turtle blimp," Donatello said worried.

"No worries, we are high up and safe from harm. He hasn't even spotted us yet," Michelangelo said with a smirk. Suddenly down on the ground, the assassin looked up and straight at the blimp.

"You were saying." Raphael glared at his orange clad brother.

"Uh, we've been spotted," Michelangelo said.

"Get out of there guys. Master Splinter does not want us to engage him!" Donatello shouted through the communicator.

"On our way," Raphael began steering the blimp away. A gunshot got their attention and suddenly the large balloon was rapidly approaching the ground.

"Oh no, he shot the blimp." The R-wearing turtle spotted the place were the air was leaking out from a hole. He immediately released the glider from the balloon and the two turtles glided away.

Another gunshot and Raphael almost lost control of the glider as it toppled. Michelangelo in attempt to hold on lost his turtle-comm out of his hands and it went sailing to the ground.

"Prepare to jump Michelangelo, we are about to crash!" Raphael cried as he tried to steer the glider, it was on its way to the construction side. "JUMP!"

The two turtles jumped and landed on the muddy ground. The glider came crashing down further back. They gulped when seeing the sorry state it was in. Rising up the two turned to face the black clad turtle who was holding a rifle. He immediately holstered it to his back once the attention was on him.

Raphael's Turtle-comm. chimed in and the turtle picked it up. "Raphael here."

"Raphael, Michelangelo, are guys you ok?" It was Leonardo.

"We're dandy, your counterpart just shot us down from the sky," the R-wearing turtle said.

"Guys, get out of there, do not engage him." Leonardo's voice was frantic.

Raphael glanced around, not surprisingly Shredder and his goons had split the scene. They were alone with the black clad one. Michelangelo's hands were on his nunchakus, fully prepared for anything.

"We'll talk once we really do get out of here, promise I'll call soon," Raphael said in the communicator.

"No Raphael! Wait!" Leonardo shouted just before the red clad turtle closed the turtle-comm.

"So his little brothers have decided to come out and play," the assassin said grinning mockingly with hands on his hips.

"Yeah and we like to play rough on those who mess with our buddies," Raphael snapped while slowly going for his sai.

"I say we take him, there are two of us," Michelangelo said. "He can't possible beat us both."

Raphael wanted to agree but he remembered the other fight. Shredder was maybe an incompetent villain but he was a deadly fighter, with skills almost matching their own sensei. That particular man had been thrown like a rug by the black clad turtle.

"Well are you two going to attack? I mean I just shot you down and I know you want to avenge your brother." The assassin let out a slight chuckle. "Say how is Pretty Boy doing by the way?"

"His name is Leonardo," Raphael grunted and drew up his weapons. The assassin changed his grin into a smirk and reached with his hand for the katana.

"You know, I took a picture of him at one time," the black clad turtle said, with his other hand reached for a pouch on the utility belt. Out of it he drew a picture. "Figured you might want a copy of it."

The image was fastened on a throwing star that the assassin swiftly threw towards them. It landed neatly right in front of the two turtles, Raphael and Michelangelo looked down and froze when seeing the image.

It was in black and white but there was no doubt it was Leonardo. Kneeling with his hands bound behind his carapace by a chain that was linked to a wall. Michelangelo swallowed a lump in his throat when seeing the state his brother had been in. All cut up with bleeding wounds, his face disfigured in a grimace of pain, the eyes shining despair.

"I'm no photographer but I have to admit I caught this one very well." The assassin's words snapped both of them back to reality.

"You!" Michelangelo completely lost his more cheerful appearance; he just wanted to bash this turtle's head in. He grabbed his nunchakus from the belt and charged. "I'll teach you for doing this to my brother!"

"Actually." the assassin grabbed quickly the incoming cucks and swiftly did a sweep kick that tripped Michelangelo. Raphael instantly charged to aid his brother; he was a moment too late.

The assassin had drawn up his katana and stabbed the sword down before Michelangelo could roll away. Raphael screamed, so did his orange clad brother. The sword had gone right through his left thigh. The black clad turtle pulled the sword out and backed away, preparing for the incoming red masked one.

"YOU DIE!" Raphael roared and lunged forward. He was unprepared for the speed; the assassin swiftly stepped aside and kicked. The foot landed on the R-wearing turtle's plastron who crashed to the ground.

The red masked ninja then howled when a stabbing pain tore through his right shoulder. He quickly grabbed the bleeding wound once the assassin had drawn the katana out of it.

"Pathetic," Leonardo's counterpart grunted and used his leg to turn Raphael to his back; the red clad one winched and clutched his rapidly bleeding shoulder.

"I want you to relay a message to Pretty Boy. I'll be waiting for him, in two days' time I want him to face me here. Don't care if you all come and help him, just that he comes," the assassin said tabbing lightly the katana on Raphael's plastron.

Neither turtle answered. Raphael only could stare with a hateful scowl at the smirking black wearing mutant. He grimaced in pain, the wound was deep and he was losing blood fast. The red masked one could only wonder about Michelangelo, in fact he hadn't heard a peep out of him.

"Relay the message, I'll be waiting," the assassin said and drew up a device that he operated, opening a black portal. Just as he was disappearing through the sound of screeching tires was heard when the Turtle-Van came tearing into the construction side.

"They should live, lost a bit of blood but had no other serious injuries," Donatello announced as he walked into the living room. Leonardo was pacing there and April sat in the couch.

"They should not have engaged him," the blue masked turtle grunted and didn't stop his pacing.

"Maybe he didn't give them a choice," Donatello suggested, he then drew up the picture that they had found with their brothers. "I have to admit if I had been there and seen this, I would have been pretty eager to bash him into pulp."

Leonardo finally stopped and glared at the purple clad turtle and then the picture he held. The leader stalked towards him and snatched the image away from Donatello. Looking at it he sneered and a hiss escaped from his lips. Then he threw it into air grabbed a katana and promptly began hacking it into bits while it sailed to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, easy Leonardo." Donatello had to grab his brother's hand with both his. The L-wearing ninja had prepared to continue hacking the destroyed image once it was on the ground. "I think you have destroyed it."

"He can attack me, I'll allow him to injure me. I will allow him to make me suffer, but he is not allowed to hurt my brothers!" Leonardo growled staring hatefully at the photograph bits on the floor.

"Leonardo calm down, we do not need to get angry here. We need to be calm and collected, this is obviously not going to take just brawn, we need to use our brain," Donatello said.

"No, I'll face him alone," the L-wearing turtle grunted. However, he was taken by surprised by suddenly finding his carapace up against the wall being pinned there by his purple clad brother.

"No you will not!" the D-wearing turtle snapped. "You are not going against him alone again. What if he darts you again? What if he drags you back? We are not losing you again to that hell, Leonardo. You are not doing this on your own, we are doing this all together, as a team."

"Look I don't want you guys to get hurt." Leonardo tried to defend his decision. He was surprised to see his mellower brother actually sneer and frown angrily.

"We will get more hurt if he takes you away from us again, Leonardo," Donatello growled but his expression almost instantly became more sorrowful.

"You went through one hell, Leonardo, we went through another. We scoured the whole city for you," his voice was in whisper now. "We weren't even sure if it were our usual enemies that had kidnapped you. None of them acted that way and some of them were surprised that there were only three of us."

"When we found your turtle-comm. your disguise and the pizzas… we just didn't know what to do, there was so little sign of any battle." Donatello let go of Leonardo and backed away. He stifled a sob and dried the tears that had slowly tried to crawl down from under his mask.

Leonardo sighed, stepped forward and drew his brother into a hug. The purple masked ninja clung now to him and cried on his scar-ridden shoulder.

"I don't want to go through this all again," the D-wearing ninja cried. "And it will be even worse knowing where you are and what you have to go through."

"It's ok, Donatello… its ok, alright I wont go and face him alone," Leonardo said soothingly and patted his brother gently on the back. "We will beat him together, as a team like you said."

They parted and for a moment the two brothers stared each other in the eyes. Donatello smiled when he spotted once more the enthusiastic and determined look in Leonardo. The blue masked turtle patted him on the shoulder.

"Come, we better think of some sort of a plan to beat that bastard, we have two days to prepare," he said.

* * *

 _Two days later._

It was late when the Turtle-Van slowly drove to the construction side. Donatello parked it near the fence and looked at Leonardo who sat in the passenger's seat. The blue masked one was doing few breathing exercises, calming himself down.

"We could always just book," the purple masked turtle suggested.

"No, our honor is at stake. He has challenged us, we must answer it," Leonardo claimed. He eyed his brother and smiled. "Don't worry, we will succeed. He does not control me. If I don't face him he will have won and I will never heal."

"Yes you're right." Donatello nodded and grabbed his bo staff. "I wish Raphael and Michelangelo could have come though too."

"Me as well, but Raphael still can hardly move his arm and Michelangelo can't step on his leg yet least he risk his stitches to rip open." Leonardo opened the door. "He knew very well how to injure them to make it look small, yet serious enough to immobilize them."

The two turtles left the van. The instantly noticed the black clad turtle who stood in the light of a nearby streetlight. The assassin was smiling at them; in one hand he held his black handled katana.

"Well, well, well, looks like Pretty Boy is all up and ready," he mocked and swung the katana skillfully.

"The name's Leonardo, in case you forgot," Leonardo said straining to sound calm, he and Donatello stopped at a safe distance.

"I'm not sure you deserve being called that," his counterpart said mockingly pointing at him with the sword.

"No, you don't deserve being called Leonardo. You have put a black stain on the name, as black as you clothing," the L-wearing turtle claimed and drew up his own katana.

"Big words from somebody who calls 'Turtlepower' before he runs headfirst into his enemies," the assassin continued to mock. Donatello put a calming hand on his brother's shoulder.

"He's just trying to rile you up," he whispered.

"I know." Leonardo nodded and narrowed his eyes on his tormentor.

"For three weeks you tortured me, beat me and violated both my body and mind." The blue masked turtle addressed his counterpart; he then raised one sword to point it at him. "I swear that by tonight my honor will be avenged."

The assassin made a huge yawn and had a very bored expression on his face. He raised an eye ridge once he noticed that Leonardo was apparently waiting for an answer.

"Oh you're finished?" He faked a surprised look but then took battle position. "Alrighty then, Pretty Boy, let's see what you got."

Donatello had to put a restraining hand on Leonardo who scowled at the use of the hateful pet name. The blue masked turtle was more than ready to simply charge and hope to slice his opponent to bits.

"Remember our plan, we go together, make him concentrate on two targets," Donatello told him. Leonardo nodded and the two turtles approached their opponent.

 _Ow._ The D-wearing turtle suddenly felt a pricking sensation in his shoulder and clutched it. He felt a small dart on it and looked at it. A horrific realization came over him once he became dizzy.

Leonardo watched in shock when his brother fell unconscious to the ground with a small dart sticking out of his shoulder. He looked at the assassin who was holding a small gun; it was small enough that it was easily concealed in his hand. Smirking, the black clad turtle then put the gun back to his belt.

"Don't count on him waking up anytime soon. This was a 24 hour knock out dart." The assassin grinned maliciously. "Guess it's just you and me then."

For a moment Leonardo felt his legs tremble and his knees almost gave in. He struggled to hold onto his swords, his breathing accelerated. The turtle took one step back, panicked expression crossing the face.

"So what is it going to be? Are you going to attack?" his counterpart asked, his eyes narrowed. "I can start of course."

Leonardo gulped and tried to will himself some strength. He tried to lift his swords, take battle position. However, the blue masked turtle couldn't, continued instead of backing slowly away.

His tormentor smiled deviously, he could detect the fear in his prey. The Assassin narrowed his eyes on him and pretended to make a swift move forward. The L-wearing turtle was so unprepared that he panicked, dropped the swords, turned and ran off. He heard laughter behind him.

"What? You're just going to leave your brother? Why thank you, I don't usually test myself against the others, but I guess it wouldn't hurt trying out against Donatello, I have to admit he's kind of cute like you."

The blue masked turtle skidded to a halt. For a moment he just stood as the assassin's words slowly sunk in. Then he turned and saw the black clad one approaching his unconscious brother.

 _What am I doing?_ He thought shocked. _Oh no, Donatello!_

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" he roared and charged back, he managed to reach were Donatello lay before his tormentor did, grabbed up his swords and swung them. There was a loud clang when two swords met a single one.

"You. Are. Leaving. My. Brother. ALONE!" Leonardo snarled as he pushed against the assassin's sword. "You can torture me. You can cut me up. You can fucking fuck me for all I care. But you are not HURTING MY BROTHERS!"

"Whoa, temper, temper." The assassin smirked and quickly backed away. Leonardo formed a scissor with his katana before separating them and approached, menacing scowl on his face.

They were soon locked in a heated sword match. Leonardo ignored his pain when straining old wounds too much. All his intents were pointed at defeating his opponent. The assassin deflected his strikes and added his own; he was smirking the whole time.

"Much better, Leonardo, much better," he commented as he dodge a swing intended for his neck. He stung the sword but the L-wearing turtle blocked it using both katana.

"That's it, there is much more feeling in your attacks now," the assassin commented and skillfully blocked another strike aimed at his legs.

Leonardo ignored his comments and just about everything the assassin shot in. He fully concentrated on the fight and nothing else. Suddenly he saw the black clad turtle twist his wrist. He recalled this move; never got it how it was done or what it was, but he knew what it could do. Instantly he backed away just before the assassin tried to pry the swords from him.

Quickly Leonardo then hammered his swords down and managed to hit his counterpart's katana. The black masked one was unprepared for this and dropped it; the L-wearing turtle quickly raised his swords and formed a scissor with them. The assassin soon found his neck between the two blades; he raised his hands in apparent surrender.

"Well?" the black clad turtle asked, unfazed at having two swords aimed at his neck. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

"I should, I really should," Leonardo said with a sneer. "For what you have done, both to me and others, I really should just cut your throat here and now."

"So what are you waiting for?" his counterpart wondered.

"But it would make me no better than you," the L-wearing turtle said with a sigh and removed the swords and backed slightly away. "Killing you would only be a momentary satisfaction; it won't bring me back those three weeks you stole from me. It won't help all those other Leonardos you have no doubt tormented as well. I have defeated you, my honor is avenged."

"Ah honor, tsk, tsk." The assassin shook his head and retrieved his sword. He sheathed it and looked at Leonardo who had his swords at ready. "You are so predictable when you fight with honor."

"Perhaps so but I'll fight no other way," the L-wearing turtle answered. "To live without honor is easy, to live by honor is difficult but one should prefer the difficult path. The road to hell is paved with good intentions and easy solutions."

"Yeah, I remember something like that being drilled into my head," the assassin grunted and picked up his dimension traveling device and began tapping numbers on it. He glanced at his counterpart who stared at him confused.

"What? I didn't used to be like I am today all the time," the black clad turtle said and operated the device opening a black portal. "I used to be 'honorable'. I used to live by what my 'master' taught me. Until I realized all I was doing was making more and more enemies. I decided that if I was to make more and more enemies, I was going to be ready to strike back and strike hard. Honor and respect just got in my way."

"So you took the easy path." Leonardo shook his head. The assassin sneered.

"It's maybe an easy path in your eyes, in my eyes it's the sensible one. We are freaks in our worlds Leonardo, worlds dominated by mammals. There is no place for us reptiles here, humans take one look at us and scream or want to dissect us to see what makes us tick. They don't see individuals, they see freaks, monsters and their first thought is to kill it. Mammals are a bloodthirsty lot and I have decided that first I have to live in a bloodthirsty world; I shall pay back in blood. I will tolerate living among them, but I sure as hell don't have to like it or them for the matter."

"And then why did you attack me? If you hate mammals so much, why did you attack a fellow reptile and torment it for three weeks, leaving it on brink of insanity?" Leonardo asked frowning.

"Simple." The assassin dropped his scowl and smirked.

"Because I can," he then said and quickly disappeared through the portal. It closed before Leonardo could respond.

 _Because he can._ The turtle pondered the answer. _Because he can._

Leonardo sheathed his swords and turned back to his brother who still lay sleeping on the ground. The turtle grabbed one limp arm and placed it around his should before heaving Donatello up, he then dragged him towards the Turtle-Van.

He placed his D-wearing sibling in the back of the car, carefully tucking him securely so he wouldn't roll around during the drive. Then Leonardo went to the driver's seat and started the van. Before he left, the turtle glanced towards the battleground. The assassin's words were playing back in his mind.

"He's wrong. There is a place for us here, in this world or another. Who cares what few narrow minded individuals think," Leonardo muttered as he drove the van away.

 _My buddies... my brothers and I will continue our work here. We will continue our fight against Shredder and Krang, despite the lack of thanks. Gratitude should always be a low priority. Doing the right thing is what matters,_ he thought and glanced back in the van where Donatello slept.

 _Yes, it's doing the right thing that matters and live by it._ he smiled and concentrated back on the driving. A heavy load seemed to lift of both his shoulders and heart. He realized that he had won the battle, pulled through and came out stronger. Could have easily fallen apart, but instead took the slow hard path of recovery and succeeded.

"Now, I better drop by Vinnie's and pick up few pizzas, I believe I'm two months and three weeks overdue on my pick up duty," he mused with a grin and parked the van near the turtle's favorite pizza place.

 **End chapter 2**


	3. Epilogue - Aftermath

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 11/04/2006

This here is a bonus chapter really. Basically an aftermath chapter, I kind of wondered, what if Donatello's system wouldn't agree very well with the drug.

So this is a bit of a lengthy epilogue for 'A Broken Hero.'

Pacphys helped me with the part where Donatello is explaining what allergy basically is. Big thanks go to her.

Warning though for the medically minded, yeah I do take some liberties with how everything was resolved in the end.

* * *

 **Epilogue chapter: Aftermath**

Leonardo scratched his head and stared at the bed. Then he glanced at the clock before finally looking at Master Splinter, the old rat seemed just as worried as he was. The L-wearing turtle then turned once more to look at the bed, it contain Donatello who still hadn't woken up.

"I don't understand sensei; he said it was a 24 hour knock out dart. I figured it would mean he should wake up after 24 hours, but it's been one and a half day by now," Leonardo said.

"You are right Leonardo. Your adversary had no reason to be lying about this." Splinter walked closer to the bed and laid one hand gently on Donatello's forehead, he frowned in concern. "Leonardo, get me a bowl of water and a cloth. Your brother has burning fever."

Leonardo didn't hesitate and disappeared immediately out of Donatello's sleeping space and ran to the kitchen. He got a bowl and filled it with water, then grabbed a cloth before running back to the bedroom area of the lair.

"What's wrong with Donatello?" the blue masked turtle asked as he handed Splinter the items.

"I do not know, but somehow I think it is linked with the drug the assassin used to take him out of commission," the old rat said and dipped the cloth in the cold water before placing it on Donatello's head.

"B-but I have been drugged by that drug too Sensei, aside from feeling disoriented when I woke up it didn't have other effect on me." Leonardo protested.

"That may be so Leonardo, but remember that though you are brothers you do not share the same body," the old ninja master said and began walking out of the sleeping space. "Keep an eye on your brother; I'm going to fetch some herbs."

Leonardo sighed and sat down on a chair beside his brother's bed. He leaned forward to glance out of the opening to see over to where Raphael's sleeping space was. His red clad sibling was in bed, sleeping.

He couldn't see Michelangelo since his bed was in the room beside Donatello's, but he could hear soft breathing of the sleeping orange clad turtle.

"Sensei, what did you mean by 'we are brothers but don't share the same body'?" Leonardo asked when Splinter returned holding a leather pouch with herbs.

"What may not affect you my student, may affect your brother. I think Donatello is having an allergic reaction to the drug," his sensei explained and began putting some of the herbs in the bowl. He then took the washcloth off the D-wearing turtle's head and dipped it once more in the water before returning it to Donatello's forehead.

"Allergic reaction? You mean his body is allergic to the drug?" Leonardo whispered shocked.

"That may well be the case my son, I do not fully understand the principles behind these chemicals. Donatello would have to explain them, but I believe that his body simply can't get rid of the drug for some reason," the old rat answered him with a sigh. "And because I don't even know what kind of drug the assassin used I am not sure what kind of an antidote your brother needs.

"What a fine mess, Raphael can't move his arm, Michelangelo can't walk yet while his leg wound is fully healing and Donatello is sick." Leonardo sighed heavily.

Before Splinter could answer there was a movement in Donatello's bed. Suddenly the purple clad turtle rose up in a sitting position and retched horribly. Then without a warning vomit spewed out of his mouth covering both the blanket and his body, the D-wearing turtle then slumped back down but his eyes were now open.

"Oooh…w-what… happened?" he asked weakly and struggled to keep his eyes open.

"There will be time to answer questions later, Leonardo take your brother to the bathroom and wash him. I'll take care of the bedding." Splinter instructed. Leonardo immediately removed the vomit-covered blanket of his brother and helped Donatello rise up.

"W-where… we going?" Donatello asked, practically hanging on Leonardo who had to hold him in upright position.

"We need to clean you up," the L-wearing turtle told him and half dragged his brother out of the bedroom area.

"I…I feel horrible," the purple masked ninja mumbled and tried to keep his eyes open.

Leonardo managed to take him to the bathroom and allowed Donatello to sit down in the shower. He then turned on the water and began cleaning the vomit of the other turtle. The water seemed to help the purple clad one to stay better awake

"What… happened?" Donatello asked with the same weak voice, he was barely audible.

"The drug he used to knock you out, the assassin that is, is making you sick. Splinter thinks you are having an allergic reaction to it," Leonardo explained. "You slept at least longer than the intended time and you have now a fewer and just vomited all over yourself."

"T-then… must go to lab…" the D-wearing turtle muttered. "Must analyze… blood."

"You are in no shape to do anything Donatello," the L-wearing turtle claimed while turning off the water flow and grabbed a towel to dry his brother up.

"Leonardo… if…if I'm allergic… to the drug… then it means… I am missing… some enzymes or something else… to break the chemicals in…in the drug down…my body can't… get rid of it in… in other words," Donatello strained to explain. "I need an antidote to help my body…to help my body break down the chemicals."

"I'm sure Master Splinter can find a way," Leonardo said as he finished drying the other turtle. But Donatello shook his head.

"C-could… take… too long. We… we don't even know… what kind of drug it is… we must analyze my blood…only way," the D-wearing turtle said. "Don't forget… the assassin… he comes from another world… another reality… his drug… might not even… exist here."

"Ah very well, come on." Leonardo dragged the purple masked turtle back up and helped him back towards the bedroom area. The way to his brother's lab was in Donatello's bedroom space. Splinter had already finished changing the bed and cleaning up any spilled vomit.

"He want's to go to the lab to analyze his blood sensei," Leonardo explained as he helped Donatello towards the opening leading to the lab.

"Very well, that might be the only solution to his ailment." Splinter nodded and watched the two turtles, disappear through into the tunnel. The old rat heard shuffling coming from Raphael's bed and walked towards his sleeping space.

"Oh… damn." Raphael rose up from his bed winching. He had accidentally slept with pressure on his injured shoulder. He grasped it gently with his left hand, his right arm hung limp. "I can't wait until I can move my arm again."

"It will take time. But since you still have feelings in it, then it just a matter of time before you can move it again," Splinter said as he walked to his son.

"Wish the time was now," Raphael grunted and picked up his limp hand and let it drop back down to the bed. "So how is Donatello, he hasn't woken up yet?"

"Your brother has suffered an allergic reaction to the drug, he has managed to wake up for now but he could fall asleep again. He is still under its effect," the old ninja master explained. "Leonardo is now helping him analyzing his blood in order to find a cure for it."

"Man, can you believe the luck? Not even old Chrome-dome and Krang could put us this bad down." The red wearing turtle sat now on the edge of his bed before standing up.

"Don't worry about that. I am going to try to mix something that could help your brother, although I cannot do much unless I know what kind of drug this is. Wake up Michelangelo, it's time to see if his stitches will hold," Splinter said before walking out of the bedroom area.

"Hm, wake up Michelangelo." Raphael grinned and using his left hand picked up a water pistol from his drawer. Then he went to the bathroom to fill it before returning and walked to his M-wearing brother's bed.

"Time to wake up, Michelangelo," the R-wearing turtle shouted and sprayed water all over the orange masked one's face.

"BLAH, flood, the sewers are flooding." Michelangelo gasped and rose up only to see Raphael laughing and holding a water pistol. "Oh very funny, Raphael."

"Hey, what works, works." his red clad brother shrugged and then ripped the blanket off his sibling. "Time to check that wound of yours."

"Can't Donatello do it?" Michelangelo asked slightly worried. "Or Master Splinter."

"Donatello is currently too sick to do anything and Master Splinter is busy trying to cure him, you are stuck with me," Raphael said as he started to use his left hand to remove the bandage on Michelangelo's left thigh.

"Oh bummer," the orange masked turtle sighed.

"Well the stitches seem to be alright and holding," the R-wearing turtle announced as he inspected the wound. "If that's the case, you are the luckiest of us. I still can't move my right arm. Donatello is sick, and there is no telling what mental state Leonardo is still in. He might have pulled through that other night but we can never be too sure."

"So you think I can stand and walk?" Michelangelo asked. "Because this dude is seriously hungry and I need pizza."

"Well I can't see why not, but you should use a crutch just in case." Raphael looked around but couldn't see anything useful. But then an idea hit him and the turtle ran to Donatello's space and picked up his Bo staff.

"I'm sure Donatello won't mind you use his staff for a while," the R-wearing turtle said and handed Michelangelo the weapon. Using it the M-wearing ninja rose up from his bed. Then he took a couple of careful steps, the stitches held but he cringed when putting too much pressure on his leg.

"That should be alright," Michelangelo said and then began walking out and towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Ok… you have… to do it," Donatello handed his brother a syringe with a needle attacked to it. Leonardo stared him unsure almost cringing.

"Um." He stared at the medical instrument like it was a jagged knife.

"Too weak… need blood sample," his D-wearing brother whispered. Gulping the blue masked ninja grabbed his brothers left arm and injected the needle. He then drew a bit of blood into the syringe.

Once the small needle wound had been mended, Donatello weakly took the syringe and put a small drop of blood on a glass plate. He put it then under is electric microscope, but before he could try to examine it, he fumbled and almost fell of the chair. Leonardo grabbed and steadied him.

"Thanks." Donatello smiled weakly, his eyes were half closed.

"Hey Donatello, you need to stay awake. Only you can analyze this." The blue clad one shook his brother a bit. That prompted his brother to open his eyes completely and he leaned over the microscope.

"Yeah… there…definitely…def…definitely still something there," the purple masked ninja whispered forcefully. "Hm… my white blood cells don't seem to… be bothered by it… so it's not really…really an allergic reaction…"

"Than what is it?" Leonardo asked confused.

"Allergy means… really means… something that sets your immune system off…. It means that your im… immune system finds the drug and… and the drug is either treated… treaded like a disease or causes your immune system to go into overdrive," Donatello explained the best he could while battling from dozing off.

"In my case…I just… seem to… lack….lack enzymes… to break the drug down," he whispered.

"Ok, if you say so," his L-wearing sibling said concerned. "So what do we do?"

"If…isolate the drug… from my blood…" Donatello glanced at the syringe that still contained some of his blood. "I…I could make…make and antidote."

"How long will that take?" Leonardo asked with a frown.

"Hopefully, before…before I fall asleep again… might not… might not wake up again," he whispered and tried to rise from his seat. His brother helped him up.

Splinter arrived in the lab holding a tray with a mug on it. It contained a steaming liquid. The rat walked to the two turtles and he offered it to Donatello.

"Try drink this, it might help you stay awake," the old rat instructed. The purple clad one yawned and tried to reach for the mug but his hands were too weak. Leonardo grabbed it and helped the D-wearing turtle to drink.

"Take me to the, analyzing equipment," Donatello murmured sleepily. The L-clad one cringed in worry but helped his sibling towards another worktable in the lab.

Spinter watched with a worried frown. His intelligent student was clearly struggling to keep awake; he could only hope that his mixture would keep him from sleeping. With a sigh the old rat left the lab to go and check on his other sons.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Michelangelo gritted his teeth as he eased himself down on the chair. Raphael shook his head and finished putting the pizza in the oven.

"Stayed on that leg too long didn't you," the R-wearing turtle said as he sat down himself, his right arm dangling.

"I at least made pizza." The orange ninja grinned though he still wore a painful expression.

"That you did." Raphael agreed. They both looked to the doorway when Splinter walked in.

"How are you doing my students," he asked while regarding both of the turtles carefully.

"I wish I could say better," the red masked one said and glared at his limp arm. He actually could now move his fingers slightly but not quite enough.

"My leg is getting better Sensei, just can't stand on it for too long," Michelangelo answered.

Splinter nodded and walked to the table and sat down. He continued to regard the two turtles with a slight smile on his muzzle.

"How is Donatello doing?" Raphael asked worried, he had already filled Michelangelo in with more detail on what was wrong.

"He struggles to stay awake; he and Leonardo are working on it as we speak. I have given him a mixture that might help him stay awake," the old ninja master explained. "But I fear the consequences if Donatello falls asleep again while still under the effect of the drug."

"Ah I'm sure Donatello will cook something up easily enough," Michelangelo said with a broad smile. "I mean he always seems to come up with something."

"Yeah and about 99 percent of it doesn't work," Raphael said rolling his eyes. He was promptly whacked on the head with Splinter's walking stick. "OW!"

"I think you should have more confident in your brother's abilities. He has already proven what he is capable off, few mishaps shouldn't make him any less capable to deal with this problem," his Sensei said sternly. Raphael rubbed his head muttering something unheard.

"Master Splinter, how is Leonardo holding up?" Michelangelo asked curiously, he remembered Raphael commenting that their L-wearing brother might not be as fully healed as he showed.

"Leonardo is doing exceptionally well. I believe that his victory against his tormentor was a crucial factor in his healing. He is very much back to his older self and these events might even have made him more mature," Splinter said with a nod. "I believe that he is as healed as he will ever be. But we might want to avoid talking about the incident unless he wishes too; he could still be on a fragile ground and might not need much to break it."

Everything was now silent. Michelangelo looked at the clock and was about to stand up to take out the pizza. But Splinter gestured him to sit still and rose from his chair. The old rat then fetched himself the food out of the oven and placed it on the table. The two turtles immediately grabbed slices and began wolfing them down.

"I'll go and alert Leonardo and Donatello that the food is ready," the ninja master said and exited the kitchen.

"My head… it is swimming," Donatello muttered and leaned forward in the chair. Leonardo had one hand on his carapace, worried that his brother might just simply keel over with no warning.

"Try to stay up Donatello, the results should be coming soon," the L-wearing turtle said glancing at the analyzing machine.

"So…so cold," the purple clad one whispered and now wrapped his arms around himself, he was shivering.

"Well, you are still warm." Leonardo put a hand on Donatello's forehead.

"Leonardo…L…Leo…where…," Donatello started to look around. There was a slight panic in his voice and face. "I can't see."

"Donatello!" The blue masked one was startled to see his brother suddenly starting to flail around on the chair.

"Leonardo!" Donatello cried in panic. "I-I…can't…where are you?"

"I'm here." Leonardo put both arms around the purple masked one; he was trembling badly and grabbed as firm hold as his weak hands allowed.

"I…" the D-wearing turtle mumbled before falling unconscious.

 _Oh no._ The L-wearing one gasped as he held the sleeping form of his brother. He looked around but spotted where Splinter was entering.

"Master Splinter, Donatello couldn't hold on. He's unconscious again," the turtle said.

"Then quickly, carry him to his bed," the rat ordered his student. Leonardo gulped but obeyed, he managed to get a good enough hold on Donatello and then carried his brother out of the lab.

Leonardo lifted his sibling carefully on his bed and gently tucked him in. The turtle then sat on the bedside and placed a hand on the purple one's forehead. He cringed at the warmth he felt. Gently he caressed it with his thumb, wondering how on earth he could help his brother.

"We didn't manage to get far enough, we had barely started to try and isolate the drug. I don't know what to do next," the L-clad one whispered and looked at Splinter who stood on the other side of the bed.

"Do not doubt your abilities just yet Leonardo, you might just have what it needs to help your brother," his Sensei said. His blue masked student frowned in confusion.

"You have been drugged with the same drug and your body could rid itself of its effects, the old rat reminded him. "So your blood might contain perhaps what your brother needs."

"But," Leonardo gulped. "I know next to nothing about this stuff."

"How do you think Donatello knows?" Splinter asked with a slight amused glint.

"Oh he probably read about it…" Leonardo halted when he realized what his father was on about. "But Sensei it might take me days to find what I need in those books of his."

"Then I believe you best get started, the time is ticking away for your brother," the old rat told him. The blue masked ninja gulped and rose up from the bed; hesitantly he walked into Donatello's lab.

* * *

The next few days were grueling for Leonardo, he poured himself over Donatello's books but it was a painstaking process, as the turtle sometimes didn't even know what half the words meant.

His brother's condition wavered; his fever rose and subsided on regular bases. He would sometimes vomit, but never woke up. They took turns to sit by his side in case the purple clad one would throw up again and needed to be cleaned.

Raphael was slowly starting to be able to move his arm again. He still couldn't lift it properly but could at least move it a bit. Michelangelo also had ditched using Donatello's Bo as a crutch.

In the meantime Leonardo tried to figure out how to isolate the drug from Donatello's blood, even figure out how he could use his own since it wasn't affected the same way.

The blue masked turtle growled at himself and his inability to grasp the chemistry concept needed. He stared at the book, wondering how Donatello could find these things so simple. In fact, the purple clad turtle ate this kind of literature for breakfast, with side order of fries.

Finally after five days, Leonardo was at loss what to do. He just couldn't get it. Sighing in frustration, he closed the book and glared at the blood samples in the vials. Two contained his own blood, two Donatello's.

"If I could only give you my blood, Donatello, I would gladly trade all of it if it would make you wake up," the blue masked turtle muttered to himself.

 _Wait, give my blood._ Almost literally, a light bulb was turned on in his mind. Leonardo quickly jumped to Donatello's vast library and began searching for the necessary book, he was positive his brother owned it. He found what looked like to be the right one and began searching in it.

"Here it is, Blood transfusion," the blue masked turtle muttered to himself and continued to read. He cringed when he realized what a complicated procedure it would be, but it was doable. He remembered Donatello having the right equipment for it.

"But wait, same blood type." Leonardo frowned but he recalled that they were all of the same blood type. Something the purple clad one had tested long ago. He glanced at the book and then towards the lab exit.

"It is a long shot… but might be Donatello's only hope," he said to himself, tightly clasping the book he walked out of the lab to explain to the others his idea.

Leonardo gathered everybody around Donatello's sleeping space. When he had everybody's attention, he began telling them what he had in mind.

"Basically what we need to do is remove some blood from Donatello and then replace it with blood from me. My blood has what the body needs to bring down the drug," he summarized.

"But what about you?" Rapahel asked with a frown.

"I'm at less risk since I'm the donor and healthy. I will probably be weakened for a while, but my body will eventually build up again more blood anyway. I know this is a long shot but it's the only shot we have. I can't isolate the drug nor make an antidote," Leonardo said.

"Then we must do it," Splinter agreed with a sigh. "If it is indeed the only hope Donatello has."

"Master Splinter, I am positive that it will help," the blue masked turtle said and bowed for his Sensei.

Everybody then prepared for the operation. Donatello and his bed were moved to the lab and so was Leonardo's bed. The L-wearing turtle then gathered up the equipment that would be needed for the transfusion.

However, Leonardo knew that he wouldn't be able to do much since he was the donor. Splinter and Raphael were handed the honor of doing the actual operation. The blue masked one did his best to instruct them as he lay down on his bed. Michelangelo was standing in the lab doorway, almost on the edge rubbing his hands together nervously.

Raphael still had doubts about this, especially since the one they were trying to save was the only one of them qualified to handle this kind of operations. However, he didn't falter and obediently connected everything as per Leonardo's instructions.

The operation itself took almost two hours. Splinter for a moment feared they had drained Leonardo of too much blood, as the turtle didn't look all too well. In addition, Donatello paled up when they drew blood from him. Yet neither of them stopped breathing, so all was well for now.

Leonardo finally drifted off to sleep shortly after his donation, weak now of blood loss. Raphael and Michelangelo almost freaked out when that happened. Their Sensei calmed them down and told them this was natural. Their brother's body had to rest while trying to produce more blood.

Once everything was finished the three remaining could only wait and hope. Splinter did notice that Donatello's fever had subsided again. However, he didn't mention it as it could only be a false alarm.

Raphael sat on the edge of Donatello's bed but Splinter sat on Leonardo's. Michelangelo waited crouched down on the floor. He muttered to himself, trying to calm down.

"You think it worked Sensei?" Raphael whispered. The two waking turtles looked at the old rat who sighed heavily.

"Only time can tell, Raphael," he said. "Only time can tell."

* * *

Leonardo opened his eyes slowly, his whole body still felt weak. The turtle realized that he was still recovering from the operation. Guessed that it would probably take him a bit to fully regain his former strength.

The ninja noticed that he was still in the lab. It was only slightly dark; a small lamp was lit on one of the workbenches. Probably set up there in case the patients woke up. Leonardo turned so he lay on his side; his bed was right up against Donatello's. It had been necessary for the operation, since they had lie close to one another. The turtle felt slight tinge of relief to see that his brother looked much more peaceful in his slumber.

He slowly reached out with his right hand and gently placed it on the D-wearing turtle's forehead. The blue masked one smiled when he felt it gave normal warmth. His hand lowered to caress his sibling's cheek.

Leonardo froze when Donatello's right hand suddenly rose and was placed over his. Slowly the purple masked ninja lifted his eyelids, then eyed Leonardo before turning his head towards him.

"Hey, you're awake," the L-wearing one whispered weakly. Donatello nodded slowly not taking his hand off Leonardo's that was still resting on his cheek.

"H-how?" the D-wearing ninja asked, his voice was just as weak if not weaker. He tried to squeeze Leonardo's hand for some comfort.

"We tried blood transfusion, I donated my blood," Leonardo answered and smiled a bit. "I'm still weak after it."

"You should be," Donatello muttered. "How much?"

"I don't know, Splinter and Raphael handled the transfusion itself," his blue masked sibling said.

Donatello reached with his left hand to hold Leonardo's right with both hands. A weak smile crawled over his beak; tears slowly crept down from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you…" he whispered and sniffled. "I-I was so scared… I thought… I thought I was too late."

"Shh, it's alright," Leonardo said soothingly, he freed his right hand and used it to dry his brother's face. "You have helped us so many times; it was time to return the favor."

The purple masked turtle grabbed for his hand again and held now tight. He brought it close to his beak and rubbed slightly up against it. The D-clad one then closed his eyes tight as more tears forced themselves through.

The blue masked turtle realized that his brother was still afraid; this was probably the closest any of them had come towards death. It wasn't thus surprising that Donatello was frightened; he had probably been on the brink before being slowly reeled back to safety.

Leonardo scooted closer, freed his hand and hugged his brother. The purple masked turtle wrapped his arms tightly around him. The tears ran down freely and Donatello sobbed loudly. The L-wearing ninja could only just talk soothingly and pat him gently on the back. Finally though their weakened states won and they drifted back to sleep, clinging tightly to each other. Leonardo fell asleep smiling, happy in the knowledge that all of his brothers would now be alright. They were all safe.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** And thus ends this story that truly showed readers just how twisted Assassin Leonardo could be. An old SS member, Doll Girl, beta read this story. I hope you enjoyed reading; I actually have to admit I struggled a bit writing it, especially the more disturbing implications. It is not fun to have to venture into A-Leo's mind to try to see what he would do.


End file.
